Roses are Red
by brittluvslesmis3
Summary: In which, Marius didnt survive the barricade yet Enjolras, Eponine, Joly, and Granatiare did. Still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

"She's hurt! Joly help her!" Enjolras barked orders to the boys at the barricade.

I looked away from him and back into the eyes of a concerned Marius. Yes he was concerned but I could see it in his eyes that he didn't love me. He loved Cosette. If I survived this, which I hopefully won't, I'll have to go on living with out him. I was snapped out of thought as I was lifted into Joly's arms. He carried me to the closest tavern and sat me on a table in the back.

"Don't fret mademoiselle I'll have you no pain. When I am done with you. You will be as good as new." He smiled at me reassuringly and that's the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

When I awoke I looked around and was suprised to to see my self in a nice bed in a room I didn't recognize. I looked around the room. It was just an ordinary room, the only thing that stood out was a single red rose sitting in a vase on the table beside the bed. I looked at the rose and was startled when I heard muffled voices coming from outside the door. I listened silently.

"I don't care if she is a friend of Marius' I don't want her here!" It was Enjolras' voice.

"She snuck into our barricade and almost got herself killed!" The next voice was a voice I recognized as well.

"You're so stubborn! The girl is harmless! Besides we owe Marius! He wouldn't be happy if he were still alive and knew that we weren't taking care of his closest friend outside of the Amis!" Joly shouted.

I sat in shock staring at the still closed door when Joly, Enjolras and Grantaire walked in.

"Great she's awake!" Enjolras said sarcastically "How much did you hear?" He asked me.

I looked away from him not bearing the sight of his bruised and scarred face.

"M-Marius is dead?" I stuttered. Joly nodded solemnly "You've been out for 4 days mademoiselle..." He said quietly. I looked between Joly, Enjolras, and Grantaire. Their faces broke my heart. It was true Marius had fallen in battle. He had died at the failed barricade. We had lost the revolution and I had lost the man I loved.

I cried for days straight. The whole while refusing to leave the room in Enjolras' house. He was in and out and only talked to me of he was bringing me food. Joly came by everyday and checked my bandages and made sure I was healing the way I should be.

The only ones who survive the barricades where Grantaire who was in a drunken stupor most of the time, Enjolras' who was made out of marble and even after loosing almost all his friend still showed no emotion to anyone let alone me who he seemed to hate, Joly who only survived because he was working on keeping me alive, and me... Who only survived thanks to Joly, and Enjolras' orders. I knew loosing all except a few of his friends to the barricade was devastating for Enjolras and even though he showed no emotion I could see it in his icy blue eyes and the stiffness of his shoulders. It was still a shock to me as well. Marius was dead and I wasn't there to save him.

Marius was dead. There was no doubt about it. I went to his funeral along with Joly who cried the entire time. I appeared to be the only one who wasn't crying. I looked around and saw another dry face Enjolras... He stared at the coffin but showed no emotion he looked up and his eyes met mine. I could see in his eyes he felt responsible for Marius' death, very much like I did. After the funeral Enjolras approached me.

"It's not your fault. " he said solemnly. I shook my head. It was my fault, I am the one who brought him to the barricade. I am the one who kept the letter from Cosette and didn't give it to him. It was my fault and I wouldn't accept anyone telling me other wise.

"Yes, Enjolras it is my fault." I walked away before he could say anything else. I heard him calling me

"Éponine! Wait!" I ignored him and kept walking. I walked until I came to a dead end in an alley. I realized then that rain was falling, I leaned against the wall and let the tears that I had been holding in fall out of my eyes. Not to long later Enjolras found me in that alley. He picked me up and carried me back to his flat. I protested, yelled at him to put me down but he refused and eventually I gave in and let him carry me.

He laid me on his bed and walked over to a cabinet, as he dug around the cabinet I looked around. He didn't have anything to say who he was this marble man was a complete mystery to me. I hadn't notice him close the cabinet, or that he had a small bottle in his hand and was pouring the liquid into a small cup.

"Drink this..." He said handing me the cup. I took the cup and drank the liquid. It tasted horrible. I flinched at the taste and glared at him.

"I didn't say it would taste good!" He said. His angelic voice kept me from getting mad. He pulled a chair up beside the bed and say down.

"I wanted to talk to you earlier but you ignored me." He said, I rolled my eyes at him and tried to ignore his piercing stare. He waited, he didn't say anything just stared at me waiting.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who led him to the barricade! I'm the one who didn't give him the letter from his loved one! I'm the one who almost got killed putting him in a vulnerable state!" I finally said, a tear slipped down my cheek "it's all my fault!"

He shook his head "No, Éponine its not! It's my fault all my friends are dead! I'm the one who led them to their death! My stupid republic! It's all my fault! It's my fault Marius is dead!" We stared at each other, both of us blaming ourselves for the fallen.

I reached my hand over to his clenched fist that was resting on the bed. I intertwined my fingers through his and looked at him. "Let's stop blaming ourselves" I choked out through the tears. He nodded and looked down at our connected hands.

"I guess destiny took its course..." He said trailing off. I nodded solemnly, destiny had taken its course what happened was meant to be. I loved Marius but he loved Cosette and when Marius died I was devistated. But yes destiny had taken its course Enjolras was right. I squeezed his hand before he pulled away.

"I should probably go" he said before standing up and walking out the door. I say back head resting against headboard who was this man of marble? Was he really that vulnerable? And why did he show me that side of him? I thought about it alot and eventually I fell asleep on his bed. I awoke later and looked around Enjolras was standing by the door watching me.

"You're awake." He said walking toward me. I nodded and looked away. I hadn't noticed right away but he didn't have a shirt on. I stood up and started toward the bedroom door. "I'll be going m'siuer" I looked back at him one last time before leaving the room.

A few weeks later Joly checked my wounds and said I was healed and free to go about as I pleased. I nodded and walked to Enjolras' room. I knocked lightly

"Enter" he said. I opened the door and he was sitting at his desk writing something. With out even looking up he said, "What do you want Éponine?"

I stuttered "J-Joly said I could leave now... If I wanted.." He continued to write as if he hadn't heard me. "I-if you want me to stay I will it must be awfully lonely now..." I said trailing off before I could make a fool of myself but he knew what I was about to say and didn't like it.

He slammed the pen down and glared at me "Just because all my friends are dead dosen't mean I'm all of a sudden lonely! Yes I shared a flat with Courfeyrac! Yes he was my best friend but he's gone and there's nothing I can do about it! Now leave my presence!" He stood up and walked toward me, putting a hand on my shoulder to push me out of the room he tripped and we both fell over. He landed on top of me. I looked up at him the golden curls framing his face like a beautiful golden crown, he was a god and there was no denying that. I reached my hand up and touched his cheek and pulling him closer, bringing is head down I gently touched my lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- this is not the end. There is more to come. **

He kissed back for a split second then quickly pulled away. He stood up and turned his back to me.  
"I would rather not be touched in such an intimate way" he said in a monotone voice. I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. He spun around and slapped me. Hard. The slap rang through the room and I put my hand on my cheek. Tears welled up in my eyes and I tried to hold them back. Enjolras looked at me sternly. "Leave now!" He said pointing past me and to the door behind me. A tear slipped out of my eye.  
"Fine! But don't expect to see me around!" I ran out the door crying. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I found myself in an alley I sat in the dirt and cried. Why did I kiss Enjolras? Did he really kiss me back or did I imagine it? I cried questions like this spinning through my head. I jumped when I heard a clap of thunder.  
I looked up and felt rain hit my face. I looked around to see if there was shelter anywhere near by there wasnt. A flash of lighting lit up the sky and I saw a figure standing in the rain at the end of the alley his features concealed by the dark.  
Startled I stood up. The figure stepped closer to me and I backed against the wall.  
"Enjolras? Is that you?" I called out. "No, that prick won't be helping you anymore" the figured snarled. The voice was vaguely familiar. He continued to step closer.  
Rain was making the ground slippery and I tried to back up father but slipped and fell. Thunder sounded and I looked up right as a flash of lighting lit up the figures features. "'Parnasse..." I breathed. An evil grin adorned his face.  
"I've always wanted you and now I have you right where I want you. There's no escapee 'Ponine my dear." He said his hoarse voice wrapping around me like a snake. Thunder cracked and lighting shot through the sky and all of a sudden Montparnasse was in my face. His hand tightly gripped my face, his dirty nails dug into the soft flesh of my cheek. I flinched and he slapped me. "Don't move! Don't call out or else!" He whispered. His breath smelled like beer, the horrible smell wrapping around me and suffocating me. Scared I looked up at him eyes wide with fear. He reached to the hem of my dress and tugged upward ripping the cheap thin fabric. I quickly pushed him off me and tried to run but he caught my foot.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He snarled. I screamed and with the next flash of lighting Montparnasse was lifted off me and thrown against the wall. The golden curls shining in the rain like a diamond shining in the moonlight brought a smile to my face. Enjolras had come to my rescue.  
The fear was obvious in 'Parnasses eyes. Enjolras slammed him against the wall a second time and made a fist preparing to punch him. He punched him several times in the face and I knew if I didn't stop him he would kill Montparnasse. Even though he tried to rape me, even though he was a horrible man and had killed plenty of people he didn't deserve to die like this. I ran to Enjolras and grabbed his arm. "Enjolras! Stop it please! He's not worth it!" I looked at him pleading with my eyes. He looked at me for a few seconds then dropped Montparnasse. He glared at him "Never go near Éponine again or next time I will not stop!" He said. He turned around and looked at me. Grabbing my arm he pulled me to him and lightly touched his lips to mine. I reached my hand up and wrapped it around his neck. He stiffened and pulled away.  
"Come on... Lets go home." He said voice stiff and monotone again. I followed him back to his flat and went straight to the room I was beginning to call mine. I sat on the bed and touched my cheek where I felt a little blood from where Montparnasse had dug his fingernails in. I ripped off a piece from the remains of my dress and wiped my cheek off. I jumped startled when there was a light knock on the door.  
Enjolras opened the door, he was holding a pile of cloth. He walked into the room and laid the pile on the bed. "They're my sisters'" he said. I looked down at the pile and noticed it was a couple of nice dresses.  
"I-I can't take these" I said tearing up. "My dress is fine!" I looked down at my dirty tattered and wet dress. It was not fine and Enjolras knew I was lying.  
"Take them" he said then started to walk away.  
"Wait!" I called after him "b-back in the alley... W-why did you k-kiss me?" I stuttered. He looked at me for a few seconds then turned his head so I couldn't see his face  
"I can't answer that" he said. I stood up and walked over to him. I turned his head toward mine.  
"Enjolras kiss me!" He looked at me unsure of what to do, he hesitated then bent down and kissed me lightly at first but soon was kissing me with a passion I hadn't seen since the barricade. Who was this man? Was I falling in love again? Did he love me? I didn't know the answer to any of the questions. All I knew for sure was that roses are red.


	3. Chapter 3

We pulled away and looked into each others eyes. Then, I slapped him. He looked at me in shock holding his cheek  
"What the hell?" He demanded. I smiled slyly.  
"That's for earlier" I said then reached my arms up around his neck and pulled him to me and kissed him. Pulling away slightly  
"but I forgive you" I said before kissing him again. He chuckled deep in his throat. Enjolras was the perfect man. He was passionate and He had a side to him that was kind and compassionate. And I knew then that I was falling in love with this man. I jumped when the sound of a gun shot rang through out the house. Enjolras fell over screaming and clutching his arm. Blood was flowing through his fingers. I looked up and saw my father pointing a gun at Enjolras.  
"Éponine! Where the hell have you been? Also why was my best fighter found almost dead in an alley saying that this man is the reason he was hurt?" Enjolras glared at father. "Thenarider, I was protecting your daughter!" He winced in pain. "Shut up, Enjolras before you join your other fallen friends! They died at YOUR failed republic! Am I right?" Ignoring the pain Enjolras stood up and reached for the gun in his boot he aimed it at father.  
Father aimed back and laughed. "Foolish boy! You think you can kill me? Kill me and my gang, my wife and my children will hunt you down and kill you." I looked between Enjolras and my father. I rested my eyes on Enjolras. He showed no fear in his eyes just anger and despair. "Father!" I yelled "Stop it please!" He turned to me and glared at me  
"stay out of this you are not needed here!" I ran toward my father and using all my weight I knocked him over. The gun flew out of his hand and slid across the room. He pushed me off him and stood up pulling me with him. He clutched onto my dress and punched me hard in the mouth repeatedly. I squeezed my eyes shut expecting another blow when I felt my dress released and heard a loud grunt from my father. I opened my eyes to see Enjolras standing in front of him. Father had blood running down the side of his face and a wound on his head. I noticed Enjolras was now holding the barrel of the gun and had hit my father with the butt of it. He spun the gun so he was holding it normally and pressed the barrel against My fathers temple. My father pushed the gun out of the way and toward me right as Enjolras fired.  
I fell to the floor clutching my stomach. Enjolras looked at me with wide eyes.  
"You shot my daughter!" My father said. Enjolras turned away from me and back to my father he reaimed the gun. I started feeling lightheaded when I heard a sound like two other guns being loaded and cocked. I turned slowly gasping in pain while doing so. Grantaire and Joly had arrived and were aiming their guns at my father. Father looked around and backed up toward the open window. "I can see I'm not wanted here. Ill be going now" he said quickly before running off. Enjolras watched the direction he went in refusing to look at me. Joly dropped the gun and ran to me.  
"Ponine! Who did this too you? What happened?" I didn't answer him I was watching Enjolras and Grantaire talk in hushed whispers. "You need help!" Joly said before picking me up. I winced I'm pain with his every step. He set me on the bed in Enjolras' spare room and examined my wound. "How bad is it" a strained and hollow voice said from the door way. I stretched my neck to see who it was. It was Enjolras coming to see if I was okay. I smiled at him and reached my hand out to him.  
"It's ok I don't blame you for anything" he smiled and took my hand.  
"I love you m'siuer Enjol..." Before I could finish my eyes fluttered shut and the sweet black waters of unconsciousness pulled me under.


End file.
